Swapped
by Darigash
Summary: An unknown force swaps Hiccup and Astrid's bodies while Hiccup and Toothless are playing in the cove, and Astrid is training with her axe. This is a story about what happens afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by How to Switch Your Bodies by Dilloncoll. It is an incomplete fanfiction about Hiccup and Astrid switching bodies. While reading it, I had the sudden urge to write a new story where Hiccup and Astrid swap bodies while Hiccup and Toothless are playing in the cove, and Astrid is training with her axe, as I think it is a great storyline to experiment with. I will be updating this story whenever I have the time, but The Lost Rider has priority over this story. This is rated T, there will be no sex scenes, so get all those thoughts out of your head. **

**Astrid's POV**

How did Hiccup do so well in dragon training? I am Astrid Hofferson, and I won't lose to someone as weak and scrawny as Hiccup. I threw my axe into the tree yet another time, anger coursing through my body.

I had to win tomorrow, I had to kill the nightmare, and I would not give Hiccup the chance to kill it. He would die the moment he went into the ring, he could never hold his own versus a nightmare, regardless of how good he was. He was Hiccup the Useless after all, but it seemed that people in Berk wanted to change that to Hiccup the Useful.

Suddenly, I was lifted into the air, and separated from my body. It lasted only a moment, but I could see myself below standing there, nobody to command it. I was scared, what was happening to me? All of the sudden, I was thrust back down into a cove in the distance.

It took less than a second, but suddenly I was in… Hiccup's body! How was this possible, and why had this happened to me. But there was a more pressing issue, there was a pitch black dragon running after me. I ran as fast as I could, much faster than I could have in my old body. It seemed that Hiccup was a fast runner, he should be after running from Snotlout every day.

I sprinted away, throwing Hiccup's dagger at the dragon and got lost in the trees. I would never find my way back, I was too far lost. But at least I was alive, I didn't have that dragon chasing after me.

**Hiccup's POV**

"Hah, you're it again," I mocked Toothless as I ran away from him. We had been playing since dawn, and I was having a lot of fun playing tag with a Nightfury. I took a moment to think about it. I, the weakest Viking on Berk, was playing tag with the most powerful dragon in existence. I realized how far Toothless and I had come in the last month, from being completely hostile to trusting each other with our lives.

While running away from Toothless, I was lifted into the air and separated from my body. I was scared out of my mind, what was happening to me? All of the sudden, I was thrust back down to a place just outside of Berk.

I looked down at myself, and noticed I was Astrid. What had just happened? One moment I was playing with Toothless, and the next I was Astrid Hofferson. What was I going to do? I took a look around to get used to my surroundings, and then wondered. Where did Astrid go? She must have swapped bodies as well, and was now… being chased by Toothless.

I sprinted to the cove as fast as I could, and found Toothless curled up in a ball looking sad and pathetic. He had a wound in his wing near the base, and I saw my dagger stuck there. It took me a minute to realize what happened. Astrid must have ran away, and used my dagger to injure Toothless.

"Toothless, are you ok?" I shouted as I ran towards him. It was a shock to hear Astrid's voice instead of my own, but Toothless heard me.

"Toothless, oh gods, I'm so sorry." Toothless tackled me, the same way he did when we first met. He pinned me against the rock, and I remembered, I was in Astrid's body. Toothless thought I was Astrid, not myself.

"Toothless, please. It's me, Hiccup. Something happened, and somehow my body and Astrid's were switched. Please Toothless."

He didn't listen. It was clear he didn't believe me. I had to convince him, tell him something only I could know. "Remember the night in the forest when we met, you used a tree to make a giant drawing. Remember the time we first flew, when we were flying up and I fell out of the saddle. When we barely got under control and flew through that maze of sea stacks. Please, Toothless, it's me, Hiccup. I know it's hard to believe, but my body and this body were somehow switched."

Finally, Toothless backed up, and let me up. "I need to find out what happened. I know you may not trust me yet, but I need to find out what happened before things get messed up. Here, let me see your wing, you're hurt."

Toothless backed away, not willing to trust me with a dagger yet. He had just met me in this body, he must be so confused. "Please Toothless. I know it's difficult for you, but which do you find more likely. That me and somebody else switched bodies, or that I had tried to kill you."

Toothless lowered his wing, and I approached him carefully. He seemed to trust me so far, but I didn't know how much he trusted me. I pulled the dagger out of his wing, and tore off a piece of my shirt to cover the wound.

"Thank you, Toothless. I know it's difficult for you to trust me. Lie down and get some sleep while we wait for that wound to heal. I'm going to find Astrid, and figure out what happened. We can fly when your wing is healed." Toothless rubbed his head against me, and I scratched his neck. Maybe things could go back to normal after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyways, new chapter yay. I've been working on lots of other things so I haven't had tons of time to write this fan fiction as well as all my others, but now that it's winter break, I have plenty of time. Also, please vote on my polL for this story, Hiccstrid or no Hiccstrid. (It's on my profile.)**

**Hiccup's POV**

I left Toothless, and went to find Astrid. She had left a clear path away from the cove where she had ran. I followed it for 20 minutes, and saw me… well Astrid technically… crying. She never cried, everybody knew that. But then again, people never switch bodies.

"Astrid, what happened?"

"Hiccup, what are you doing here? Go away, I just want to be alone."

"I want to find out what happened. We should go to Gothi, she should know something about this."

"How, I can't go in there looking like... this."

"We just have to act like each other. You act afraid of everybody and I'll act all... Astrid-like."

"Gee, thanks Hiccup."

"Come on, lets go."

We jogged toward's Berk slowly, as I could barely jog a few miles in Astrid's body. "Stop... please. I'm tired." I said, panting.

"How, I'm barely even winded."

"I don't know, how did you live only being able to run a few miles at a time."

"Fine, you can have 5 minutes. Then we keep running."

We continued like this for the next few hours before we got back to Berk. Thankfully, it was nearly nighttime, so there were few people outside.

"Come on, Gothi's house is this way."

I followed her to Gothi's house without anyone seeming to notice us. I thanked Thor that nobody asked me what was going on, I'm not sure I could answer that.

"Gothi!" I yelled into her house. "I need to see you."

"And me." Astrid said, helping me get her attention.

Suddenly, the door opened, with Gothi standing behind it.

"May we come in?" Astrid asked.

Gothi nodded, and stepped out of the way. She gestured to a pair of chairs for us to sit in, expecting us to explain to her why we needed to come so late. We sat down, and started telling her.

Astrid started first. "I was out in the woods, training as always, when suddenly, my spirit or something left my body and swapped with Hiccup's body. I saw a dragon trying to kill Hiccup, or me I guess, and ran as fast as I could to try and escape it."

"Same here. I swapped with Astrid's body and found myself throwing axes at trees."

Gothi nodded, and spoke. "The gods planned this. You must find a way to live in peace with you're new bodies, then you will switch back."

Astrid looked horrified. "You're saying I have to live as Hiccup until I feel like it's natural, then I switch back? That can't be too hard."

"Easy for you to say. You have to live up to... well... me, but I have to live up to the best warrior on Berk. Sorry about your reputation in advance."

"Fine, lets just try and do this as fast as possible so we can go back to being ourselves."

"I wish it were that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"To switch back, we literally have to enjoy being... well... each other. That will take a long time, and I'm just as unhappy about it as you are."

Astrid sighed. "Thank you Gothi. Hiccup, we have to talk."

We walked out of Gothi's house, and Astrid pulled me behind her house. "Okay, what do we do?"

"We pretend like we got attacked by a dragon and got a concussion. That should make for an easy excuse to get information that we don't know, and give me an excuse as to why I suddenly lost the ability to fight."

"Alright. Meet me here every day after dragon training. We need to talk every day to make sure nobody find's out."

"Ok. See you tomorrow then."

We both walked to our new houses, thinking about how we could ever be satisfied with living each other's lives.


End file.
